Let's Face It
by Mirai-LD
Summary: A fic written as an entry to the ZE fanfic challenge, done from the Liger Zero's POV. R&R would be apprieciated.


** Let's Face It**

** By: Mirai-LD**

****

** Disclaimer:** You know the drill; I don't own Zoids, blah, blah, blah and all that jazz.

++++++++++++++++++++

Clang. Crash. Bang. Smash.

Guess it's the same way to get up everyday; my lovely alarm clock Leena, produces the wake up call by chasing after Bit causing him to trip over things. Even down here in the hangers I could here them, up there in the living room, fighting and bickering while more chairs and table gets kicked over.

Give three seconds of silence to the poor furniture please.

Thank you.

Before you ask, I'll tell you who I am. My name is the Liger Zero, except this blonde with curly hair (aka Mary Champ) calls my Snowflake, uh-huh, whatever she says; but do I _seriously_ resemble that? Or maybe she's just literally blonde? No, I do not mean her hair colour either. Still, I don't have a mirror down here or anything...and if I really do resemble a snowflake, then please, someone just shoot me.

You will probably know the rest about me now, as the team I belong to, the Blitz Team, won the championships; and I, happen to be the one that defeated the Berserk Fürher, thanks to Bit. Bit Cloud, the one I chose to be my pilot, I don't even remember why I chose him, but then again, I hardly remember anything except battling data now a days. Probably because we had something in common, at least I think we do...

The fact neither of us are taken seriously, and we both want to be. I guess it is kind of hard to take Bit seriously; he isn't the most sophisticated person in the world, but me? Not taken seriously? That annoyed me until they saw what I could truly do. I know I was a little arrogant (okay, maybe a little is an understatement) before Bit came, but hey, I am a zoid...I have feelings too you know...

All right, I'll stop now before I start sounding like some whiny baby blocks...(don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against blocks or anything...but I'd be recycled before I would fuse with the Fire Phoenix.)

Before Bit, however, there was Leon. Who are the complete opposite of his sister, always very mature, which I guess did help the team stay together. Although a bit over-confident, he is a very talented pilot, also good looking according to some of the old friends of Leena. Even though he has joined the Fluegel Team, I still consider him the big brother of our team.

He gave me attention once in a while, even after all the time I chose to ignore him.

Come to think of it, I am actually quite lucky; there are people out there who are just don't have their value recognized until the very last moment, at least I am properly recognized to have potential. Take Jamie for example, the poor kid never really had a chance to prove himself of a worthy pilot (even though he is a bit of a push over...and wears pink shoes), until the Wild Eagle took over. But then again, technically it wasn't him that shot down Pierce...Ah, who cares; you get my point right?

Still, it's kind of sad though, he doesn't even remember the victory he won us.

Of course, I don't know Jamie well enough to know what he really does think, sometimes he can be even more complex than Brad (that guy may seem half mute, but he is a big thinker), he is the team strategist after all, and I do respect him for that, without him, I doubt we would be where we are today.

Maybe that's why Doc chose him to be on our team.

Everyone thinks Doc is a little childish (I would be lying if I said he isn't), but he is a very smart person. Although it did annoyed me a little in the beginning when he only bought me from the dealer because he likes shiny and ¡Vas Leena puts it ¡V useless (I'm obviously anything but that! As you have all seen). But I must say, his obsessions with those zoids models are quite scary sometimes.

That leads us to the beautiful (coughs continuously) and lovely (if I don't say this she will definitely kill me) Leena. Yes, the girl that pilots the customised Gun Sniper, the one who believes a zoid can never have too many weapons, even though she can't aim very well (shh, don't tell her I said that...but hey! She nearly killed me once!). She's very determined to win no matter what; I'll give her that much, at least she's not the kind to give up. Leena used to pilot a Dibison, but I think the Gun Sniper suits her more.

But every time she uses her "feminine beauty" I kind of...well...just want to gag. I mean, sometimes I feel sorry for the Harry Champ guy.

...

Fine, I correct that, I feel sorry for him most of the time. He isn't a bad person, I can tell, except for his gigantic ego; I guess he's okay. Many think he has no brain and is just plain vein, but I don't think it's necessary true. He has been educated well you know, more likely to be better taught than our team, it's just that sometimes love can be a little blinding, and I'm sure he will get out of that phase through. Well, I hope so anyway.

He just needs to be more in control of himself, that guy can definitely learn a lot from Brad.

Brad Hunter is the mercenary of our team. But unlike Bit who fights for pure victory (he will probably pay to fight in a zoid battle), he fights for money. You can't really blame him, environment changes people, and even though I don't really know much about his background, I can tell he has been through some pretty tough times. Brad has more experience than any other member on our team; he knows when not to underestimated opponents and takes things seriously.

As I've mentioned before, he is pretty complex and thinks a lot, doesn't talk much either. It took me a while to actually see why Doc chose to hire him; he does have skill, even though he doesn't have as much talent as Leon. But from time to time, it would be better for him to lighten and loosen up for a while.

Which seems to be happening more often lately, I think it's because of that girl, what's her name again?

Oh yeah, Naomi Fluegel. The young lady Leena consider as her biggest rival, but from what I could see, she doesn't seem to consider Leena a good Gun Sniper pilot, I must say she's is a little arrogant in that category, but of course, she has her reasons. Our team doesn't mind her company, which really amazed me, because Brad tends to be a bit cold towards other team members. Who knows? There may be even something going on between Brad and her no one knows (or needs to know) about. 

I can hear Bit, Doc and Jamie coming down to the hangers now; I think it's time for my daily check up. I guess that means I should stop thinking about these stuff and start concentrating on our next battle. After all, as much as I like to complain about things, I still think my team is very decent, where will I be without them?

Let's face it, this is the way I live, and even though sometimes it's not perfect, it's not too bad either. As long as I am able to deal with them then I think I'll be all right. Conclusion? Is that I'm happy about everything that's going on in my life at the moment.

Well, everything except for the fact I may actually look like a snowflake...

++++++++++++++++++++

** Authoress's Note:**

Yay! Finished! Now my fingers are numb...it's so cold here in New Zealand. Meh, today's the last day of school and look what I came up with, the entry to the ZE fanfic challenge! I hope it's okay though, because I didn't really get the chance to see all the NC0 episodes.

Oh well, it turned out to be readable (I think), except for maybe the grammar mistakes...ah, who cares, English has never been my best subject. Anyway, leave a review and that's all it takes to keep me happy! XD

Until next time.

Mirai


End file.
